Rêves et cauchemars
by Isajackson
Summary: L'équipe SG1 trouve un artéfact et en subit les conséquences, Daniel va faire une rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie...


Auteur : Isabelle

E Mail : isabelle.monnauxwanadoo.fr

Isajackson54hotmail.fr

Spoiler : aucun en particulier 

Saison : 7 avant l'épisode Heros, et Jonas est resté à la base.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne gagne pas de sous, c'est juste pour le plaisir.

Genre : aventure, romance

Résumé : lors d'une mission, SG1 découvre un artéfact et en subit les conséquences, Daniel fait une rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie.

Note de l'auteur : ceci est ma première fan fic, alors s'il vous plait un peu d'indulgence mais je ne suis pas contre un petit commentaire, bon ou mauvais.

RÊVES ET CAUCHEMARS

Sur la planète P8X282

Daniel est en train d'essayer d'ouvrir un temple mais il semble avoir un peu de mal à y arriver. Assis devant le mur qui les empêche d'entrer, il réfléchit. Comme à son habitude Jack s'impatiente.

Jack : _Raah, Daniel ! ça va durer encore longtemps ?_

Daniel : _Une minute Jack, j'y suis presque._

Jack : _ça fait au moins une heure que vous me dites ça, je commence à en avoir marre. Carter !_

Sam : _Oui mon colonel ?_

Jack : _apportez le C4, on fait tout sauter !_

Daniel : _Non ! Attendez ça y est !_

Il se lève et commence à entrer une sorte de combinaison dans le mur. Et à ce moment là, on entend un grondement sourd et le mur devant lequel se tenait Daniel se fend en deux formant une ouverture qui donne sur des escaliers de pierre.

Jack : _Ah ! __Enfin ! Bon, je passe devant, Carter vous me suivez avec Daniel, Teal'c vous fermez la marche._

Ils s'engagèrent dans les escaliers l'un à la suite de l'autre. Ils débouchèrent sur une sorte de salle dont les murs étaient recouverts de symboles divers. Daniel semblait ravi et commença à étudier ce qu'il voyait.

Jack : _Alors, Daniel c'est quoi tout ça ?_

Daniel : _on dirait des hiéroglyphes mais ils sont mélangés à une autre écriture._

Jack : _du goa'uld ?_

Daniel : _non, ça n'y ressemble pas, je n'ai jamais vu ces symboles avant, et vous Teal'c ? ça vous dit quelque chose ?_

Teal'c : _non, Daniel Jackson, je n'ai jamais vu ces symboles auparavant._

Jack (qui commence à s'impatienter) : _Daniel, vous pensez en avoir pour longtemps ?_

Daniel : _je ne sais pas, plusieurs heures au moins, le temps d'étudier tout ça et…_

Jack : _vous avez une heure…_

Daniel (le coupant) : _une heure ? mais Jack, ce n'est pas suffisant, je ne connais pas ces symboles, il me faut du temps pour trouver une correspondance afin de les traduire et…_

Jack : _j'ai dit une heure, Daniel, c'est un ordre, le général nous a laissé 12 heures pour cette mission, donc on a pas beaucoup de temps._

Daniel : _mais, on a qu'a l'appeler et lui demander de prolonger la mission…._

Jack : _non ! vous n'avez qu'à faire des photos et un film, vous aurez tous le temps que vous voulez à la base pour étudier ça._

Devant le regard noir que lui adressait Jack, Daniel ne préférant pas envenimer les choses sortit son appareil numérique et commença à mitrailler les murs de la pièce.

Quand soudain Sam poussa un cri.

Sam : _Mon Colonel !_

Jack : _Quoi !_

Sam : _Venez voir ça !_

Jack, Daniel et Teal'c s'approchèrent de l'endroit ou se tenait Sam, eu centre de la pièce il y avait un objet étrange long (environ 30 cm), de forme ovoïde d'une couleur rouge orangé avec une sorte de pierre jaune au milieu. L'artéfact était recouvert des mêmes symboles que les murs du temple dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Jack : _Carter, c'est quoi ça ?_

Sam : _je n'en sais rien mon colonel mais selon mes instruments, il semblerait que cet objet dégage une sorte d'énergie mais je ne connais pas encore exactement sa puissance, il faudrait que je l'étudie._

Jack : _vous voulez dire que vous allez le ramener à la base ?_

Sam : _avec votre autorisation mon colonel._

Jack : _Vous êtes certaine qu'il n'y a aucun risque Major ?_

Sam (lui faisant un spécial Jack) : _Je pense mon colonel, l'énergie émise par cet objet n'est pas radioactive donc pas dangereuse pour nous._

Jack : _OK. Daniel, vous en êtes où ?_

Daniel : _Oh, eh bien j'aimerai assez rester encore un peu pour étudier tous ces symboles mais…_

Jack : _Non, vous avez pris des photos, fait un film ?_

Daniel : _Euh.. Oui mais…_

Jack : _alors c'est bon on peut rentrer_

Daniel ne préféra pas insister, il rangea donc son appareil photo et sa caméra dans son sac et ils reprirent le chemin de la porte des étoiles.

Sur Terre, à la base de Cheyenne Mountain

_Ouverture extérieure de la porte !_

L'alarme résonnait dans la base, le Général Hammond se dirigeait vers la salle d'embarquement pour accueillir SG1. Il arrivait dans la salle lorsqu'il les vit passer la flaque bleutée l'un derrière l'autre, le colonel O'Neill en tête.

Général : _alors, colonel comment c'est passé cette mission ?_

Jack : _Oh, la routine, mon général, la routine…_

Général _: Comment ça la routine ? Mais vous avez plus d'une heure de retard !_

Jack : _Ah ça c'est pas ma faute mon général, c'est le petit scarabée qui avait du mal à ouvrir la porte…_

Daniel lui jeta un regard noir avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Général : _Vous m'expliquerez ça plus tard au débriefing, maintenant colonel, allez donc faire un tour à l'infirmerie_, avant que Jack ne puisse répondre, _c'est un ordre colonel !_

Jack : _Bien, mon général._

A l'infirmerie

Jack entra dans l'infirmerie en maugréant comme à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait. Janet vint à sa rencontre accompagnée d'une jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Brune, plutôt petite (environ 1m65), les cheveux coupés courts avec des mèches en bataille, elle portait des lunettes.

Janet : _ah, colonel O'Neill, laissez moi vous présenter ma nouvelle assistante, le docteur Lisa Thomson. Lisa, voici le colonel Jack O'Neill. Il est un peu râleur mais vous verrez on s'y fait très vite._

Lisa (souriant) : _Bonjour mon colonel_

Lisa regarde l'homme debout en face d'elle. Il était grand, sa haute taille le rendait impressionnant, son visage était dur et semblait dénué de toute émotion mais en en le regardant mieux, il lui sembla distinguer quelque chose de doux voire de triste dans son regard brun chocolat. Il avait les cheveux poivre et sel et il avait l'air d'être en bonne forme physique, il portait un tee shirt noir assez moulant laissant deviner un torse et des bras musclés. Lisa dut se l'avouer, il était assez sexy et attirant.

Jack (souriant) : _Bonjour, docteur Thomson, bienvenue parmi nous, je vous présente le major Samantha Carter, mon second…_

Lisa se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde au sourire avenant et au regard bleu lumineux.

Lisa : _Bonjour Major Carter_

Sam : _Bonjour docteur, appelez moi Sam, je pense que l'on va être amenées à se revoir souvent, alors autant faciliter les choses…_

Lisa : _vous avez raison, appelez moi Lisa._

Jack (désignant Daniel) : _…l'ahuri à lunettes que vous voyez là est le docteur Daniel Jackson…_

Lisa se tourna vers Daniel et se retrouva face aux plus magnifiques yeux bleus qu'elle avait jamais vus.

Daniel : (avec un sourire irrésistible) : _Bonjour Lisa, moi c'est Daniel_

Lisa (troublée) :…

Jack : _Eh ben dites donc, Daniel, vous faites de l'effet à notre nouveau docteur, on dirait… _(se tournant vers Teal'c)_ Lisa, le grand costaud qui à l'air méchant là, c'est Teal'c, ne vous en faites pas, il a pas l'air comme ça mais il est très gentil._

Teal'c haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais s'inclina devant Lisa.

Lisa : (se reprenant) _Bonjour Teal'c_, se tournant vers les autres :_ Bon eh bien, je vais vous examiner…_

Jack : _c'est vraiment obligatoire, parce que moi je me sens bien là…_

Lisa _: ordre du général, allez venez mon colonel, je vais commencer par vous._

Durant une heure, Lisa examina chacun des membres de SG1 afin de vérifier que tout allait bien.

Lisa : _Vous voyez mon colonel, ça n'a pas été si dur que ça non ? Je vous retrouve au débriefing dans une demi-heure._

Jack : _A tout à l'heure._

Débriefing

SG1, le docteur Thomson et le général Hammond s'installèrent autour de la grande table, Lisa était un peu impressionnée mais ne le montra pas.

Général : _Alors Docteur Thomson, comment se passe votre intégration ?_

Lisa _: tout va pour le mieux mon général, je vous remercie._

Général : _Bon, à nous Colonel, comment s'est passée la mission ? Aucun problème, pas de goa'ulds ?_

Jack : _Non, mon général, on a ouvert, enfin Daniel a ouvert un temple et nous l'avons visité. Nous avons découvert un artéfact que nous avons ramené. Carter voulait l'étudier…_

Général : _Major ?_

Sam : _Oui mon général, c'est étrange mais cet objet émet une sorte d'énergie et j'aimerai assez voir d'où ça provient, peut-être que cet objet pourra nous être utile contre les goa'ulds…_

Général : _bien, alors je vous donne carte blanche pour l'étudier, Docteur Jackson vous l'aiderez dans ses recherches._

Daniel : _Oui mon général mais j'aimerai aussi étudier les photos que j'ai prises du temple, cela pourrai aussi nous aider…_

Général : _faites pour le mieux. Docteur Thomson, avez vous quelque chose à ajouter ?_

Lisa : _non, mon général, ils sont tous en bonne santé et n'ont aucun problème, leurs analyses sont normales._

Général : _bien, vous pouvez disposer._

Tous le monde sortit de la salle de débriefing. Jack engagea la conversation avec Lisa, voulant en savoir un peu plus sur elle.

Jack : _Alors Docteur Thomson, peut-on savoir d'où vous venez ? ou c'est classé secret défense ?_

Lisa : _Je viens de Chicago, j'étais médecin dans un grand hôpital, le Cook County._

Jack : _Et qu'est ce qui vous a amenée ici, sous terre ?_

Lisa : _Eh bien, mon père est un vieil ami du général Hammond, et à sa mort, il y a quelque mois, j'ai revu Georges qui m'a proposé un poste ici. Il m'a bien expliqué en quoi consisterai mon travail et, comme je voulais quitter Chicago au plus vite, j'ai accepté._

Jack : _Eh bien, ça ne me surprends pas de la part du général, je suis sûr qu'il a promis à votre père de veiller sur vous…_

Lisa : _en quelque sorte._

Daniel : _Et si on allait manger un morceau ? Moi je meurs de faim._

Jack : _Oh vous, à part manger et vos hiéroglyphes…_

Daniel : _Oh ça va Jack, alors on y va ?_

Teal'c : _je vous suis Daniel Jackson_

Sam : _Pas moi, je vais à mon labo…_

Jack _: Ah non Carter ! Vous venez avec nous et c'est un ordre !_

Sam : _mais…_

Jack : _Ah ! on ne discute pas !_

Sam : _d'accord.._

Lisa : _Bon alors je vous suis, j'aimerai faire un peu plus ample connaissance avec vous.._

Daniel (la regardant avec un sourire) : _moi aussi, j'aimerai bien vous connaître…_

Au Mess

SG1 et le docteur Thomson s'installèrent à une table à laquelle se trouvait déjà Jonas Quinn. Le jeune kelownien regarda Lisa avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Jonas : _Bonjour, moi c'est Jonas et vous êtes ?_

Jack : _Notre nouveau docteur, Lisa Thomson. Comme si on avait pas assez avec le docteur Fraiser._

Lisa : _Je ne la remplace pas, je l'aide, c'est tout_. Se tournant vers Jonas : _Bonjour Jonas, j'ai déjà beaucoup entendu parler de vous vous savez !_

Jonas : _Ah bon ? et par qui ?_

Lisa : _Vous ne devinez pas ?_

Jonas (réfléchissant) _Oh oui ! Janet ! C'est Janet n'est ce pas ?_

Lisa : _Eh bien oui et apparemment, elle tient beaucoup à vous…_

Jonas (rougissant) : _Euh… Oui, moi aussi d'ailleurs je tiens à elle._

Daniel (revenant avec un plateau) : _Tenez Lisa, je vous ai pris un jus de fruit et une gelée, j'espère que cela vous conviendra…_

Jack : _Eh bien dites donc, Daniel vous êtes aux petits soins avec le doc, où alors c'est parce qu'elle vous plait ?_ Devant l'air gêné de Daniel : _Oui c'est ça notre nouveau doc ne vous laisse pas indifférent !_

Daniel : _Jack, s'il vous plait !_

Lisa : _C'est parfait Daniel, merci._

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas de tous repos pour les membres de SG1, enfin sauf pour Jack qui s'ennuyait selon ses termes « comme un rat mort ». Daniel, Jonas et Teal'c travaillaient à la traduction des symboles des murs du temple et de l'artéfact, Sam faisait des expériences avec l'artéfact mais ses test ne révélaient rien de concret et elle commençait à perdre patience.

Jack ne cessait de faire des allers et retours entre le bureau de Daniel et le labo de Sam, et il n'y avait toujours aucun résultat.

C'est alors que les hauts-parleurs se mirent à crier :

_SG1 est demandé en salle de débriefing, _

_SG1 est demandé en salle de débriefing !_

Sam faillit se cogner dans son colonel alors qu'elle sortait de son labo.

Sam _: Oh pardon, mon colonel, je ne vous avais pas vu…_

Jack : _c'est rien Carter…_

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de débriefing en même temps que Daniel, Jonas et Teal'c.

Général : _Alors Major, que donnent vos recherches ?_

Sam : _Pour l'instant rien, mon général, mais j'aimerai assez contacter la tok'ra afin de savoir s'il connaissent cet objet et s'ils peuvent nous aider._

Jack : _Mon général, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, pas parce que je me suis toujours méfié des têtes de serpents, mais vous ne croyez pas qu'on peut essayer de se passer de leur aide ?_

Général : _On en reparlera plus tard colonel. Docteur Jackson, que donnent les traductions ?_

Daniel : _Eh bien pour l'instant, il n'y a que trois mots qui ressortent assez souvent : rêves, cauchemars et réalité mais je n'arrive pas comprendre le contexte dans lequel ils sont écrits._

Jonas : _Je pense qu'il s'agit de discerner le rêve de la réalité mais on a pas encore trouvé comment._

Général : _Bien, Major vous pouvez contacter votre père, je pense que nous aurons besoin de son aide_

Sam : _Merci, mon général, j'y vais tout de suite._

Sam partit en salle des commandes accompagnée du colonel O'Neill, Daniel et Jonas se rendaient à l'infirmerie et Teal'c se retira dans ses quartiers pour se mettre en Kel No Reem.

Jonas entra dans l'infirmerie suivi de près par Daniel. Janet vint vers eux.

Janet : _Dr Jackson, Jonas, un problème ?_

Jonas (l'enlaçant) : _Non, j'avais juste envie de te voir, c'est tout, on fait une pause._

Daniel (semblant chercher quelque chose) : _Euh… Janet… le docteur Thomson n'est pas là ?_

Lisa (arrivant derrière Daniel) : _si je suis là, vous vouliez me voir ?_

Daniel (rougissant) _: euh… Oui… Vous m'accompagnez au mess ? je vous invite, je sais c'est pas le Ritz mais bon, j'ai envie de passer du temps seul avec vous, ça ne vous dérange pas au moins ?_

Lisa (souriant) : _non, pas du tout, au contraire, allons-y !_

Ils se rendirent au mess et s'installèrent à une table dans le fond pour être plus tranquilles. Daniel partit chercher à manger pour lui et Lisa.

Daniel : _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous convient._

Lisa : _Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Alors, parlez moi de vous. Il y a une madame Jackson ?_

Daniel (son regard bleu s'assombrit) : _Il y avait une madame Jackson, elle s'appelait Sha're et elle est morte il y a un peu plus de 4 ans._

Lisa : _Oh, je suis désolée Daniel, je ne savais pas… _

Daniel : _C'est rien Lisa, vous ne pouviez pas savoir après tout, on se connaît très peu, et vous, il y a quelqu'un dans votre vie ?_

Lisa : _Il y a eu quelqu'un mais c'est fini maintenant, je ne veux plus y penser…_

Daniel : _Oups, sujet douloureux ?_

Lisa : _Non, on s'est plutôt séparés en bon termes mais nous avons vécus plusieurs années ensemble et ce sont des choses qui ne s'oublient pas facilement.._

Daniel : _je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, j'ai été marié un an avec Sha're mais maintenant, j'aimerai vivre autre chose… avec quelqu'un d'autre…_

En disant cela, il la regarda dans les yeux. Lisa se sentit troublée par ce regard bleu qui semblait la sonder, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser les yeux.

Daniel (gêné lui aussi) : _bon euh… je crois que je vais aller travailler à mes traductions…_

Lisa : _Oui, moi aussi j'ai du travail, je vais retourner à l'infirmerie et…._

Jack (qui venait d'arriver) : _vous êtes malade ?_

Lisa (rouge) : _Oh c'est vous mon colonel ? Non pas du tout, je vous rappelle que l'infirmerie est mon lieu de travail…_

Jack : _Ah oui c'est vrai, suis-je bête c'est vous qui m'avez torturé avec votre seringue l'autre jour._ Se tournant vers Daniel :_ Daniel, je suis juste venu vous dire que nous n'avons pas pu joindre les Tok'ra, Jacob est en mission…_

Daniel : _et alors…_

Jack : _Alors, le Général nous a mis au repos pendant deux semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne._

Daniel : _C'est très bien Jack, merci !_

Jack : _Bon, je dérange là je crois_

Daniel : _Oui !_

Jack : _bon, je m'en vais, bonnes vacances petit scarabée_ !

Daniel : _c'est ça, on lui dira, _à Lisa_ : c'est incroyable, on ne peut même pas être tranquille cinq minutes ici._

Lisa (faussement déçue) : _Moi je viens d'arriver, je n'aurais pas de permission tout de suite._

Daniel : _c'est pas grave, je vais rester à la base de toute façon… Euh pour travailler à mes traductions…_

Lisa (malicieuse) : _Et moi qui pensait que ce serai pour moi…_

Daniel : _Oh mais on peut s'arranger, je travaillerai le moins possible et je viendrai vous voir souvent, ça vous va ?_

Lisa (tous sourires) : _Pas de problèmes._

Quelques jours plus tard, Lisa était seule à l'infirmerie, Janet étant en congés, elle était partie quelques jours avec Jonas. Daniel en profita donc pour venir la voir :

Daniel : _Bonjour Lisa !_

Lisa sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le repas pris au mess quelques jours plus tôt et ne pensait pas qu'il allait revenir, elle repris ses esprits et se tourna vers lui :

Lisa : _Bonjour Daniel, vous allez bien ?_

Daniel : _On ne peut mieux. Dites moi, vous êtes libre cet après-midi ?_

Lisa (surprise) : _Oui, le général m'a donné ma journée, toutes les équipes sont en mission ou en congés, mais pourquoi?_

Daniel : _J'aimerai vous emmener en ville, manger quelque part et puis se promener un peu qu'en dites vous ?_

Lisa : _J'adorerai ça._

Daniel : _Très bien, je passe vous prendre à vos quartiers dans une heure, ça vous va ?_

Lisa : _je fonce me préparer._

Lisa sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, elle vit le général Hammond dans le couloir.

Lisa : _Mon Général…_

Général : _Lizzie quand nous sommes seuls, tu peux m'appeler Georges_

Lisa : _Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu es quand même le chef de cette base !_

Général : _Tu m'as l'air bien pressée, où vas tu comme ça ?_

Lisa : _Daniel… euh le Docteur Jackson va me faire visiter la ville cet après-midi alors je vais me préparer._

Général (avec un sourire) : _Alors amuse toi bien._

Lisa : _Merci_

Et elle monta dans l'ascenseur et se rendit à ses quartiers où elle se changea. Elle opta pour une tenue décontractée, jeans, tee shirt moulant avec un petit décolleté et baskets. Puis elle s'assit sur son lit et attendit. 10 minutes plus tard, on frappait à la porte, Lisa ouvrit et vis Daniel en tenue civile : pantalon de toile beige et chemise bordeaux, il était tout simplement très beau, Lisa ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion.

Daniel : _Vous êtes prête ?_

Lisa (attrapant son sac et sa veste) : _oui on peut y aller_

Daniel (lui tendant son bras) : _Allons y gente dame._

Lisa sourit et pris son bras. Ils passèrent un après-midi merveilleux, Daniel l'emmena visiter tous les musées qu'il connaissait, il l'emmena dîner dans un bon restaurant et pour finir la journée, ils se baladèrent main dans la main dans un parc situé à quelques rues du restaurant. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes puis Lisa rompit le silence :

Lisa : _J'ai passé une merveilleuse journée, Daniel, je vous en remercie…_

Pour toute réponse, Daniel se pencha vers elle et effleura ses lèvres des siennes mais il s'écarta soudain comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Daniel : _excusez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…_

Lisa ne le laissa pas finir, elle s'approcha, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément, Daniel fut surpris mais répondit à son baiser.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se sourirent.

Daniel : _woaw !_

Lisa : _Je suis désolée mais j'en mourrai d'envie…_

Daniel : _non je… c'était très bien…euh… on devrait peut-être rentrer à la base, vous ne croyez pas ?_

Lisa (déçue) : _oui vous avez raison…_

Daniel (lui prenant la main) : _venez, on rentre…_

Ils rentrèrent en silence à la base. Daniel raccompagna Lisa jusqu'à ses quartiers. Devant la porte, ils se regardèrent puis Lisa se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres :

Lisa : _Bonne nuit Daniel et merci pour cette magnifique journée…_

Daniel : _C'était un plaisir, bonne nuit Lisa_

Lisa rentra dans ses quartiers et se coucha mais elle eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Daniel et à cette journée.

Le reste des congés de Daniel se passa entre son bureau et l'infirmerie. Lui et Lisa passaient de plus en plus de temps ensembles mais sans rien échanger d'autre que des moments complices et des baisers. Cela n'avait pas été plus loin jusqu'à un certain dimanche après-midi.

Ils avaient passé la journée ensemble, Daniel avait emmené Lisa à son appartement car il voulait lui montrer sa collection d'objets rares. En effet, Lisa s'intéressait beaucoup à l'archéologie, surtout depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Daniel. Ils étaient installés côtes à côtes dans le canapé et Daniel lui parlait d'une statuette représentant un scribe et Lisa ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille :

Daniel : _Tu vois, dans la mythologie égyptienne, les scribes étaient considérés comme…_ Daniel se rendit compte que Lisa semblait ailleurs, elle le regardait oui mais elle le dévorait des yeux, _Lisa, tu m'écoutes ?_

Lisa : _Oh excuses moi, tu disais quelque chose ?_

Daniel : _Apparemment rien qui ne t'intéresse…_

Lisa : _Non, ce n'est pas ça mais tu sais que ça fait presque une heure qu'on est ici et tu ne pas toujours pas embrassée ?_

Daniel : _Oh, alors c'est ça, il n'y a qu'à demander…_

Joignant le geste à la parole, Daniel se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, doucement d'abord puis son baiser s'intensifia et se fit plus passionné. Lisa s'accrocha à lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou et glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Puis Daniel la fit basculer sur le canapé sans la lâcher et ses lèvres commencèrent à explorer chaque parcelle du corps de Lisa. Elle sentait la chaleur irradier son corps à chacun de ses baisers et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, à aucun prix. Elle passa ses mains sous le tee shirt de Daniel et entreprit de lui enlever. Il s'écarta légèrement afin qu'elle puisse le lui retirer complètement, il reprit ses lèvres et bientôt leurs vêtements firent un tas au pied du canapé. Ils firent l'amour comme si c'était la première fois pour chacun d'eux. Leurs ébats les laissèrent complètement épuisés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Daniel : _Eh ben dis donc, tu es inépuisable toi !_

Lisa (l'embrassant) : _Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu, _et elle commença à le caresser et à l'embrasser à nouveau

Daniel (riant) : _Pitié ! Laisse moi me reposer un peu…_

Lisa : _Ok, d'accord, je vais prendre une douche, tu m'accompagnes ?_

Daniel : _si tu me prends par les sentiments…_

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée entre le lit de la chambre et le canapé du salon. Le reste des congés se passa de la même manière jusqu'au dernier jour.

Ils retournèrent à la base le lendemain matin. Daniel était attendu pour un débriefing à 9h.

Arrivés ensemble à la base, ils se séparèrent devant l'infirmerie. Daniel regarda autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne et rapidement embrassa Lisa.

En se rendant à la salle de débriefing, il rencontra Jack.

Jack : _Tiens, salut Daniel, alors ces congés, vous avez bien travaillé ou vous vous êtes un peu reposé ?_

Daniel : _Bonjour Jack, euh… eh bien, j'ai un peu travaillé mais je me suis aussi reposé… Et vous, les poissons du Minnesota, comment vont-ils ?_

Jack : _Oh, ils vont bien, merci de vous en inquiéter._ _Allez, dites moi tout, vous et Lisa c'est du sérieux ?_

Daniel (rougissant) : _Comment le savez vous euh… je veux dire… non, il n'y a rien entre le Dr Thomson et moi, enfin rien de…_

Jack : _Oh allez dites le moi, je vous ai vu l'embrasser tout à l'heure et à mon avis ce n'était pas un petit bisou comme ça en passant…_

Daniel : _Mais je… Oh et puis tant pis, oui c'est du sérieux, enfin pour moi, pour elle je ne sais pas, je pense que oui mais…_

Jack : _ne vous en faites pas, à mon avis elle est très amoureuse de vous…_

Daniel : _vous croyez ?_

Jack : _il suffit de voir comment elle vous regarde, ça saute aux yeux… Et vous, vous l'aimez ?_

Daniel (souriant) : _Oh oui, je n'ai pas été aussi heureux depuis Sha're_

Jack : _Alors tant mieux, venez on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, sinon on sera en retard au débriefing._

Daniel : _euh… Jack, vous et Sam, c'est du sérieux ?_

Jack (décontenancé) : _Quoi ? Oh je vois, vous voulez jouer à ça ?_

Daniel : _ce n'est que justice, je vous ai dit ce que j'avait sur le cœur, à votre tour maintenant._

Jack : _D'accord, vous voulez le savoir, eh bien oui je suis fou d'elle depuis 7 ans et elle me le rend bien…_

Daniel : _Ah quand même ! eh bien, il serait temps que vous l'avouiez, et elle a aimé le Minnesota ?_

Jack : _si elle a aimé, elle a adoré vous voulez dire !_ se rendant compte que Daniel venait de le piéger, _Oh vous je vous aurai Danny Boy, soyez en sûr !_

Daniel (l'ignorant) : _Oh bonjour Sam, bonjour Teal'c ! Comment ça va ?_

Sam : _Salut Daniel, vous m'avez l'air bien en forme, ce matin ?_

Jack : _Oh ça, c'est l'amour ? n'est ce pas petit scarabée ?_

Daniel ne répondit pas et passa devant un Teal'c plus que dubitatif devant cet échange pour le moins étrange. Le Jaffa ne comprendrai décidément jamais l'humour de Jack.

Ils entrèrent en même temps dans la salle de débriefing et saluèrent le général Hammond.

Général : _Bonjour messieurs, major_

Tous : _mon général_

Général : _Alors, où en êtes vous au sujet de cet artéfact que vous avez ramené de P8X282 ? Docteur Jackson, je sais que vous êtes resté à la base durant vos congés, avez vous appris quelque chose de plus ?_

Jack (goguenard) : _si vous voulez mon avis, mon général, il n'a pas beaucoup travaillé, il était très occupé à autre chose…_

Général : _Colonel O'Neill ! s'il vous plait ! Alors Dr Jackson du nouveau ?_

Daniel (jetant un regard noir à Jack) : _non, mon général mais j'y travaille, j'attendais que Teal'c revienne pour pouvoir continuer les recherches avec son aide._

Teal'c : _Je serai ravi de vous aider Daniel Jackson…_

Daniel : _Merci Teal'c._

Sam : _mon général, pourrai-je tenter de contacter mon père à nouveau ? Il doit être revenu de mission maintenant et…_

Général : _c'est inutile Major, j'ai contacté la tok'ra, il y a une semaine et ils ont envoyés deux personnes pour étudier cet objet et ils n'ont rien pu nous apprendre de plus, de toute évidence, ils n'ont jamais vu cet objet._

Sam (déçue) : _et vous avez des nouvelles de mon père ?_

Général : _il n'était pas encore rentré de mission._ _Major, pensez vous trouver quelque chose a propos de cet objet ?_

Sam : _J'ai encore quelques tests à effectuer, je vous ferai un rapport détaillé des résultats._

Général : _bien, alors au travail, vous pouvez disposer._

Sam retourna à son labo pour effectuer les derniers tests sur l'artéfact, Daniel alla dans son bureau continuer la traduction des symboles avec Teal'c et Jack alla se promener dans les couloirs. Le reste de la semaine se passa ainsi.

Daniel se sentait fatigué, il travaillait sans relâche depuis quelques jours et il avait l'impression de stagner, de revenir sans arrêt au même point. En plus, pour couronner le tout, il avait une migraine qui le taraudait depuis deux jours. Il avait beau prendre des antalgiques, rien n'y faisait. Mais aujourd'hui, sa migraine était plus forte que ces deux derniers jours. Il avait l'impression qu'un étau lui enserrait le crâne. N'y tenant plus, il décida d'aller à l'infirmerie, demander à Lisa ou à Janet de lui donner quelque chose de fort. Il se leva, fit deux pas et s'écroula inconscient.

Au même moment, Sam ressentait les mêmes symptômes, une migraine atroce lui vrillait le crâne et elle laissa ses expériences afin d'aller à l'infirmerie mais elle s'évanouit avant d'atteindre la porte de son labo.

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, Lisa ne se sentait pas très bien. Depuis ce matin là, elle avait des nausées et des vertiges. Elle avait demandé à Janet de lui faire une prise de sang et de faire un test de grossesse. Elle attendait le résultat, elle était un peu inquiète, pas parce qu'elle était peut-être enceinte, ça elle en était ravie, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu mais elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour son travail et surtout comment allait réagir Daniel.

Janet revint dans l'infirmerie avec les résultats.

Lisa : _Alors, Janet ?_

Janet : _le test est positif, tu es enceinte Lisa._

Lisa (sous le choc) : _Oh…_

Janet : _tu n'es pas heureuse ?_

Lisa : _si, oh si mais il va falloir que j'en parle à Daniel…_

Janet (la coupant) : _parce que c'est Daniel le père ?_

Lisa : _Oui, Daniel et moi, on est ensemble depuis un mois environ._

Janet : _eh bien…_

Lisa : _je vais le voir dans son bureau, il faut que je lui parle tout de suite_

Janet : _tu as raison, il ne faut pas attendre, mais il faudra aussi que tu prévienne le général Hammond, tu le sais ?_

Lisa : _Oui mais d'abord je vais voir Daniel._

Janet : _Ok, vas-y_

Lisa sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le bureau de Daniel. En chemin, elle croisa Jack qui lui, se dirigeait vers le labo de Sam. Arrivée devant le bureau, elle frappa. Personne de répondit. Elle décida d'ouvrir la porte et là elle vit Daniel étendu, inconscient. Immédiatement, elle se précipita vers lui et vérifia ses signes vitaux, son pouls était faible mais régulier. Elle attrapa le téléphone et appela une équipe médicale d'urgence.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite, en arrivant à l'infirmerie, Lisa vit qu'il se passait quelque chose. Jack était là, le visage pâle et décomposé, et regardait Janet qui s'affairait auprès de Sam qui semblait dans le même état que Daniel. Lisa n'eut donc pas le choix, elle s'occupa elle-même de Daniel.

Un fois, tous les examens effectués, Janet et Lisa arrivèrent à la même conclusion : Sam et Daniel étaient dans une sorte de coma. Par contre, elles ignoraient ce qui avait pu le provoquer. C'est Teal'c qui les mit sur la voie. Il leur parla de l'artéfact ramené de P8X282 et qui produisait de l'énergie. Cette énergie pourrait très bien être la cause de ce coma.

Jack : _qu'est ce qu'on peut faire alors ?_

Lisa : _pour l'instant rien, il faut attendre afin de voir comment va évoluer leur état_, voyant que Jack faisait la grimace et se frottait les tempes, _mon colonel, ça ne va pas ?_

Jack (se passant la main sur le visage) : _si j'ai juste mal au crâne, vous n'auriez pas un peu d'aspirine ?_

Lisa : _venez par ici, que je vous examine, si ça se trouve cet artefact vous a contaminé vous aussi…_

Jack : _c'est pas possible, je ne l'ai pratiquement pas approché ce truc… c'est vrai je l'ai porté quand on l'a ramené de P8X machin mais c'est tout…_

Janet : _ça peut suffire, Teal'c, je vais vous examiner aussi, suivez moi._

Teal'c suivit docilement Janet tandis que Jack dut se faire prier mais Lisa sut se montrer persuasive.

Elle constata que Jack présentait les mêmes symptômes que Sam et Daniel mais beaucoup moins prononcés. Elle décida, néanmoins, de le garder sous surveillance à l'infirmerie pendant 24 heures… Quant à Teal'c, il ne présentait aucun symptôme. Janet pensait que c'était dû à la trétonine qu'il prenait.

Évidemment Jack râla, il se sentait bien et n'avait pas besoin de s'allonger.

Lisa : _je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous retrouver comme Daniel ou Sam alors ou vous vous couchez tous seul ou j'utilise la force._

Jack (riant) : _je voudrait bien voir ça…_

Lisa : _D'accord, Teal'c vous me donnez un coup de main ?_

Jack (voyant Teal'c s'approcher) : _ok, ok je me rends, je vais rester…_

Jack resta donc à l'infirmerie et Jonas et Teal'c se plongèrent donc dans le rapport de Sam afin de savoir ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir à propos de l'artéfact.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'il n'y ait aucune amélioration pour Sam et Daniel. Jack se sentait mieux, il n'avait plus de migraine et surtout Lisa l'avait laissé partir mais il revenait régulièrement voir Sam et Daniel. Lisa l'avait vu tous les jours et parfois même la nuit, rester auprès de Sam.

Lisa : _Mon colonel, vous devriez prendre un peu de repos, je vous promets que s'il y a du changement, je vous ferai appeler tout de suite._

Jack : _Vous aussi, vous devriez vous reposer, je vous ai vue hier et cette nuit, vous ne l'avez pas quitté…_

Lisa : _je ne fait que mon travail…_

Jack : _pas seulement… Bon, vous avez raison, je vais aller manger un morceau et vous venez avec moi_

Lisa : _Je ne peux pas mon colonel, je dois rester ici et surveiller mes malades…_

Jack :_ ah, vous n'avez pas le choix, je vous emmène de gré ou de force…_

Janet (intervenant) : _vas-y, je m'en occupe, s'il y a du changement je t'appelle._

Lisa : _d'accord…_

Jack et Lisa se dirigèrent vers le mess. Il s'assirent à la table habituelle de SG1. Jack s'occupa des plateaux, il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Jack : _voilà, j'espère que cela vous convient._

Lisa : _de toute façon, je n'ai pas très faim, alors…_

Jack : _ce n'est pas une raison, cela fait au moins 24 heures que vous n'avez rien avalé, alors mangez_

Lisa : _je vais essayer…_

Lisa sentit soudain les larmes lui monter aux yeux, non elle n'allait quand même pas pleurer devant le colonel, lui toujours si maître de ses émotions, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle avait beau essayer, elle ne parvenait pas à les refouler. Elle gardait obstinément la tête baissée pour ne pas que Jack se rende compte de son état.

Jack : _Hé, vous allez bien ?_

Lisa (essayant de raffermir sa voix) : _oui, ça va…_

Mais elle ne pu se contrôler plus longtemps, et fondit en larmes.

Jack : _Hey, ça va aller, il va s'en sortir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir le nombre de fois qu'il a failli y rester et pourtant il est toujours revenu, je commence à me dire que je ne pourrai jamais m'en débarrasser…_

Voyant que sa tentative d'humour ne marchait pas, il se leva, contourna la table et pris Lisa dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et fini par se calmer petit à petit.

Lisa : _je suis désolée…_

Jack : _vous n'avez pas à l'être, vous savez je suis comme vous, je pense à ma Sam et je me demande si… enfin je sais qu'elle est forte alors…_

Lisa : _je suis enceinte, mon colonel…_

Voilà ça y est, elle l'avait dit, elle observa Jack pour voir sa réaction et il sourit.

Jack : _le petit scarabée est au courant ?_

Lisa : _non, je voulais le lui dire quand je l'ai trouvé dans son bureau…_

Jack : _ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le lui direz bientôt…_

Lisa : _mon colonel, si on retournait à l'infirmerie, j'aimerai savoir comment ils vont tous les deux._

Jack : _d'accord, allons y._

Il partirent donc vers l'infirmerie et croisèrent Jonas et Teal'c.

Jack : _alors Teal'c, dites moi que vous avez quelque chose, s'il vous plait._

Teal'c : _en effet, O'Neill, avec Jonas Quinn, nous avons découvert que cet artéfact envoyais des ondes vers le cerveau afin de le stimuler…_

Jack : _Dites moi Jonas, vous n'avez pas approché ce caillou n'est-ce pas ?_

Jonas : _ne vous inquiétez pas mon colonel, Janet m'a examiné et il semblerait que je ne sois pas réactif aux ondes émises, c'est a cause de mon métabolisme…_

Jack : _tant mieux, alors vous avez quelque chose ?_

Jonas : _eh bien, il semblerait que ce soit pour provoquer des rêves…_

Jack : _des rêves, comment ça des rêves ? Vous voulez dire que Daniel et Carter sont en train de rêver en ce moment ? Et que c'est pour ça qu'il sont dans le coma ?_

Lisa : _en effet, mais ce n'est pas un coma, je dirai plutôt que c'est un état proche de l'hypnose…_

Jack : _on les a hypnotisés !_

Lisa : _pas exactement mon colonel, on les a endormis et cette chose les plonge dans une sorte de rêve qui serait réel pour eux, c'est ça Teal'c ?_

Teal'c : _c'est ça Docteur Thomson._

Jack : _vous voulez dire qu'ils rêvent mais qu'ils ne le savent pas ?_

Lisa : _exactement, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne reprennent pas conscience. Il sont comme connectés à l'appareil…_

Jack : _et pourquoi je ne le suis pas moi ? je l'ai touché aussi ce caillou !_

Jonas : _apparemment, il faut un contact prolongé pour établir une liaison et vous ne l'avez touché que quelques minutes à peine alors que Sam, elle, a passé la plupart de son temps dessus ainsi que le Docteur Jackson._

Jack : _oui c'est vrai, alors qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ?_

Lisa : _leur parler, je pense qu'ils peuvent nous entendre et faire la différence entre leurs rêves et la réalité_

Jack : _mouais, on peut essayer._

Jonas : _non ! ça ne fonctionnera pas, s'ils sont connectés à l'artéfact, le seul moyen est de les déconnecter._

Jack (ironique) : _ah oui ? et comment on fait ? on débranche la prise ?_

Jonas (ignorant la réflexion de Jack) : _on pourrait ramener l'objet là où vous l'avez trouvé et…_

Jack : _c'est une bonne idée ça, je vais voir le général._

Ils se rendit donc au bureau du Général Hammond pendant que Lisa, Teal'c et Jonas allaient à l'infirmerie.

Bureau du Général Hammond

Jack frappa à la porte et le Général l'invita à entrer.

Général : _Ah, colonel O'Neill, j'allais venir vous voir. Comment vont le docteur Jackson et le major Carter ?_

Jack : _pas de changement mon Général, à ce propos, j'aimerai avoir votre permission pour retourner sur P8X… machin, enfin là ou on a trouvé le caillou pour le ramener, Jonas pense que c'est la solution et…_

Général : _Attendez, colonel, avant de prendre une telle décision, j'aimerai avoir l'avis du Dr Frasier et du Dr Thomson, donc dites leur de venir en salle de débriefing dans une heure, vous pouvez disposer._

Jack : _bien, mon Général._

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie

Lisa : _je pense que nous avons trouvé une solution._

Janet : _une solution ? comment ça ?_

Lisa : _le colonel O'Neill va retourner sur la planète où ils ont trouvé l'artéfact pour le ramener là-bas, peut-être que comme ça, Sam et Daniel ne seront plus sous son influence et se réveilleront._

Janet . _tu penses que l'artéfact les influence ?_

_Lisa : d'une certaine manière oui, Jonas pense qu'ils y sont connectés et que c'est ce qui les empêche de se réveiller._

A ce moment là, Jack apparut à la porte de l'infirmerie.

Jack : _on est attendus en salle de débriefing dans une heure._

Une heure plus tard, Lisa, Janet et les 3 membres de SG1 étaient autour de la grande table.

Général : _Docteur Fraiser, quelles sont les nouvelles ?_

Janet : _Sam et Daniel sont toujours inconscients mais leurs constantes sont normales, ils n'ont rien qui cloche à part le fait qu'ils sont inconscients._

Général : _le colonel O'Neill m'a fait part de vos conclusions selon lesquelles ce serait l'artéfact que SG1 a ramené lors de sa dernière mission qui en serait la cause, c'est exact ?_

Lisa : _Oui, mon général, c'est pourquoi, nous avons conseillé de le ramener sur sa planète d'origine, nous pensons que l'éloignement de cet objet pourrai être bénéfique au Major Carter et au Dr Jackson._

Général : _bien, colonel O'Neill, vous pouvez vous préparer, vous partirez dans une heure, Teal'c et Jonas vous l'accompagnez, vous pouvez disposer._

Lisa et Janet retournèrent à l'infirmerie et Jack, Teal'c et Jonas allèrent se préparer pour la mission.

Une heure plus tard, Jack, Jonas et Teal'c étaient prêts à partir. C'était Teal'c qui tenait l'artéfact, puisque celui-ci n'avait aucun effet sur lui. La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit caractéristique d'eau et le Général prit le micro :

Général : _bonne chance SG1, retour dans 6 heures._

Jack : _allez, en avant mauvaise troupe !_

Ils traversèrent la flaque bleutée et se retrouvèrent dans une clairière bordée d'arbres. Le temple se trouvait à environ 4 km au nord de la porte. Jack ouvrit la marche suivit par Jonas et Teal'c.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, ils aperçurent le temple. Il était à nouveau fermé.

Jack : _c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_

Jonas : _J'ai pris le carnet du Dr Jackson, je devrai pouvoir l'ouvrir sans trop de difficultés._

Jack : _ok, allez y faites vite, on a pas toute la journée._

Jonas : _je m'y mets tout de suite._

Une heure plus tard, Jonas ouvrait le temple et ils s'y engouffrèrent, l'un à la suite de l'autre.

En arrivant dans la salle, Jonas fut émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Il voulu regarder les murs de plus près mais Jack l'en empêcha.

Jack _: on a pas le temps, Jonas, il faut qu'on remette ce caillou à sa place. Teal'c vous m'aidez ?_

Teal'c : _j'arrive O'Neill._

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la pièce, là où se trouvait l'encoche qui contenait l'artéfact. Ensemble, Teal'c et Jack déposèrent l'artéfact dans le trou et attendirent mais rien ne se produisit.

Jack : _on ferait mieux d'y aller, j'ai pas envie de rester bloqué ici._

Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et sortirent du temple. Ils retournèrent vers la porte, Jonas entra les coordonnées de la Terre et Jack fit le code sur son GDO. La porte s'ouvrit et ils traversèrent le vortex. Le Général les attendait à l'arrivée.

Général : _Alors Colonel, ça y est ?_

Jack : _mission accomplie mon Général, je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?_

Général : _vous vous sentez bien Colonel ?_

Jack : _Oui, pourquoi ?_

Général : _C'est bien la première fois que je vous voie aller à l'infirmerie de votre plein gré._

Jack : _très drôle, mon Général_

Jack se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Lisa et Janet venaient de faire de nouveaux examens à Sam et Daniel. Il y avait une nette amélioration.

Jack : _alors doc ? Est-ce qu'ils vont mieux ?_

Janet : _oui, ils ont cessé de rêver, maintenant c'est une question de temps, il faut attendre._

Jack : _combien de temps ?_

Lisa : _nous n'en savons rien, cela peut durer une heure comme dix ou comme une journée…_

Jack : _eh ben alors attendons._

Tandis que Lisa et Janet s'occupaient d'autres malades, Jack commençait à tourner en rond, il allait du lit de Sam à celui de Daniel, attendant qu'un changement survienne.

Au bout d'une heure de ce manège, Lisa en eut assez, non seulement Jack lui donnait le tournis mais en plus il les gênait dans leur travail, il était sans arrêts dans leur chemin et ne cessait de grommeler.

Lisa : _mon colonel, vous devriez sortir…_

Jack : _ah oui et pour quoi faire ?_

Lisa : _Écoutez, nous avons beaucoup de travail et…_

Jack : _je vous embête, c'est ça ?_

Lisa : _oui…vous devriez, je ne sais pas moi… aller faire un tour dans la salle de sport, vous pourrez vous défouler, ça vous fera du bien._

Jack :_ et si Sam se réveille…_

Lisa :_ on vous préviendra, ne vous inquiétez pas, de toute façon, elle ne sera pas seule puisque nous sommes là Janet et moi_

Jack :_ d'accord, j'y vais._

Lisa (murmurant) :_ et on aura un peu de tranquillité…_

Jack :_ je vous ai entendue, Lisa…_

Lisa ne répondit rien tandis que Jack sortait de l'infirmerie. Une demi-heure plus tard, Sam donnait des signes de réveil, Janet était auprès d'elle et prenait ses constantes. Lisa, elle, s'occupait d'un officier membre de l'équipe SG12 qui venait de rentrer de mission et qui s'était foulé la cheville quand elle entendit du bruit du côté de Daniel. Elle se dirigea vers son lit, il commençait à se réveiller. Lisa prit ses constantes, tout était normal, tant mieux se dit-elle. Elle allait le dire à Janet quand elle se sentit mal. Tout commença à tourner et elle s'évanouit. Janet qui l'avait vue se précipita vers elle et aidée d'une infirmière, l'installa sur lit voisin de celui de Daniel.

Infirmière : _à votre avis, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?_

Janet : _rien de grave, la fatigue simplement, elle n'a pas arrêté ces derniers jours, dans son état ce n'est pas très prudent…_

Infirmière : _que voulez vous dire ?_

Janet : _rien d'important, elle va aller mieux, ne vous inquiétez pas, il faut que j'aille chercher le colonel O'Neill, surveillez la, je reviens…_

Infirmière : _d'accord._

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Janet revint accompagnée de Jack et Teal'c. Elle alla avec eux auprès de Sam qui s'était complètement réveillée.

Sam : _Janet ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

Janet : _Vous étiez dans une sorte de coma depuis plusieurs jours et…_

Sam : _depuis combien de temps ?_

Janet : _environ une semaine, mais dites moi comment vous sentez vous ?_

Sam : _bien, je n'ai plus mal à la tête…_

Janet : _alors ça va, je pense que vous pourrez vous lever demain sans problèmes._

Jack qui s'était tenu à l'écart, s'approcha. Janet les laissa seuls et alla s'occuper de Lisa. Celle ci avait repris conscience et voulait se lever.

Infirmière : _vous devez vous reposer, docteur !_

Lisa : _je vais très bien, c'était simplement un étourdissement…_

Janet : _Lisa ! tu dois te reposer, tu sais que c'est important dans ton état…_

Daniel (qui se réveille) : _quel état ?_

Lisa / Janet : _Daniel !_

Daniel s'était redressé dans son lit et regardait les deux jeunes femmes qui se disputaient.

Lisa : _ça fait longtemps que tu nous regardes ?_

Daniel : _euh non… mais qu'est qui m'est arrivé ? je me souviens que j'avais très mal à la tête et puis plus rien._

Lisa : _tu était dans une sorte de coma depuis près d'une semaine…comment te sens tu maintenant ?_

Daniel : _mieux, je n'ai plus mal à la tête et tu es là…_

Janet (souriant) : _ça va j'ai compris je suis de trop, je m'en vais et toi Lisa fais attention !_

Lisa : _oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais me reposer._

Janet les laissa donc seuls.

Daniel : _pourquoi est-ce que tu dois faire attention ?_

Lisa : _parce que dans mon état je dois me ménager…_

Daniel : _qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

Lisa : _je suis enceinte, Daniel…_

Sous le choc, Daniel ne sembla pas réagir. Puis soudain, à la grande surprise de Lisa, il sauta de son lit et la prit dans ses bras.

Daniel (criant) : _wouaou ! c'est génial ! je vais être papa !_

Lisa : _holà, doucement !_

Jack qui avait entendu Daniel crier se précipita vers eux.

Jack : _qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?_

Daniel : _Jack ! c'est merveilleux, je vais être papa ! vous vous rendez compte ?_

Jack : _Félicitations Daniel et si maintenant vous vous calmiez vous aller alerter toute la base en hurlant comme ça. Il ne faudrait pas que le Général vous entende…_

Général (qui venait d'arriver) : _pourquoi colonel ? Il y a un problème ?_

Jack saluant le Général : _euh… non mon Général… pas du tout…_

Général : _Repos Colonel._ (à Daniel) : _je vois que vous allez mieux docteur Jackson, dites moi vous ne devriez pas être couché ?_

Lisa : _si il devrait…_ _au moins pour 24 heures encore, je pense que demain il ira mieux._

Général : _je viens de voir le Major Carter, elle va beaucoup mieux elle aussi, Dr Thomson quand pensez vous qu'ils pourront reprendre les missions ?_

Lisa : _d'ici deux jours, le temps qu'ils se remettent de ce qui leur est arrivé._

Général : _Bien. Docteur Thomson, vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure._

Lisa : _oui, mon général_

Et le général quitta l'infirmerie.

Jack : _il n'avait pas l'air si fâché que ça, ce brave Georges, m'est avis qu'il veut vous féliciter, Lisa_

Lisa : _vous croyez qu'il entendu quand je parlai à Daniel ?_

Jack : _vous non, il ne vous a pas entendue mais à mon avis vu les hurlements de Daniel, il a compris…_

Lisa : _je le pense aussi, de toute façon, il fallait bien que je le dise alors maintenant ou plus tard…_

Lisa se rendit directement dans le bureau du général Hammond avec un peu d'appréhension. Elle frappa à la porte.

Général : _entrez !_

Lisa entra timidement dans le bureau, le général était assis derrière son bureau et il avait la mine sévère mais lorsque Lisa s'approcha son visage se détendit et lui sourit.

Général : _eh bien, si je m'attendais à cela, tu es à peine arrivée qu'il va déjà falloir que je te remplace._

Lisa : _ah non, je ne veux pas partir, avec ta permission je mènerai ma grossesse à la base et c'est Janet qui me suivra tout au long, comme ça Daniel pourra aussi en profiter, il est souvent en mission et il pourrait rater les rendez-vous importants…_

Général : _Je savais que tu allais me dire ça, alors je suis d'accord mais tu me promet de faire attention et de ne pas faire de folies_

Lisa : _oui c'est promis Georges, je peux…_

Général : _oui va, il doit t'attendre avec impatience, je suis heureux pour vous deux Lisa_

Lisa : _merci Georges_

Elle prit congé du général et repartit vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Janet avait mis tout le monde dehors et Sam et Daniel se reposaient.

Janet : _alors que t'a dit le Général ?_

Lisa : _il m'a félicitée et m'a permis de rester à la base pendant ma grossesse. A ce propos, j'aimerais savoir…_

Janet : _tu peux compter sur moi_

Lisa : _merci Janet, comment va Daniel ?_

Janet : _il est impatient de te voir._

Lisa _: pas autant que moi de le voir._

Janet : _aller vas-y_

Lisa : _Ok, à plus tard !_

Lisa se rendit près du lit de Daniel qui piaffait d'impatience. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle n'était pas sitôt assise que Daniel l'attirai contre lui. Elle se laissa faire. C'était si bon.

Daniel : _Dis moi, tu as pensé aux prénoms ?_

Lisa : _eh ben dis donc tu ne perds pas de temps._

Daniel : _ben quoi ? je suis prévoyant c'est tout !_

Lisa : _on a le temps pour ça non ?_

Daniel : _tu as raison, on va d'abord penser un peu à nous._

Lisa : _comment ça ?_

Daniel : _comme ça !_

Et sur ces mots, il embrassa Lisa et l'allongea à coté de lui.

FIN

Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire une suite, à vous de me le dire. Un petit mail ?


End file.
